


Feelings on fire

by ChiakiNanamemes



Series: KaeMaki Week 2018 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kaemaki Week 2018, soft girls oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Kaede and Maki share their first kiss.KaeMaki Week 2018Day Seven: Free Day - First





	Feelings on fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I chose the prompt ‘First’ for this because I wanted to end this week with some fluff between these two cinnamon buns!
> 
> The title is based off of ‘Bad Liar’ by Selena Gomez!

Kaede and Maki had been dating for a few weeks now, yet they still hadn’t had their first kiss. Sure, they’d had the occasional peck on the cheek but that was as far as they got. Kaede really, really wanted to kiss Maki, so she made it her personal mission to kiss her by the end of the day. 

After class, Kaede approaches Maki and pulled her into a light hug. Maki gave a small smile and returned the hug, pulling back slightly to give Kaede a kiss on her forehead.

“Well, Hey there.” 

Kaede looked up at Maki, smiling. “Hi yourself.” Kaede pulled back from the hug and took Maki’s hand. 

“So...You said you had something you wanted to show me?”

“Mhm!” Kaede gave Maki a wide smile, “But not here! To the dormitories!” And with that, Kaede dragged Maki off to her dorm with Maki smiling like a lovestruck fool the entire time. Only Kaede could make her smile like that.

When they reached Kaede’s dorm room, Kaede pulled her down onto the bed.

“I miss you today...” The blonde muttered and she cuddled up to Maki, burying her face into Maki’s neck.

“I was with you all day.”

“But I miss you! This you! I miss you being all cuddly and soft and adorable...Not that you aren’t adorable normally!”

Maki gave a soft chuckle as she rolled her eyes and pulled Kaede close. Kaede was the only person whoever got to see this side of Maki, and it made her very happy whenever she did.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying being in the others embrace. Kaede was the first to pull away, as she sat up and looked at Maki with a cheeky smile.

“Oh no...This can’t be good. You’ve got that look on your face.”

Kaede cocked her head to the side, “What look?”

“That look that says ‘I’ve got a plan that’ll either end in tears or happiness.” Maki’s voice was completely monotone as she raised an eyebrow up at Kaede.

“...Damn you know me so well. Just...Close your eyes, okay? It’ll be worth it! And...Please don’t freak out! I’m the only one here, okay? Nobody is going to hurt you.”

“...Fine.” Maki closed her eyes, her cheeks puffing out a little. 

Since Maki was still lying down, Kaede took this as an opportunity to straddle Maki’s waist, causing a soft ‘Oof’ from the brunette. 

Kaede leaned over and gently cupped Maki’s cheeks, which instantly heated up at her touch. Leaning down, Kaede softly pressed her lips to Maki’s. On impact, she felt Maki tense up under her and her cheeks also got a lot hotter than they had done before, but Maki soon relaxed into the kiss and brought her arms up to hold Kaede’s waist and held her close.

The kiss only last a few moments before Kaede pulled back, looking down at Maki with a light blush on her cheeks. Maki, however, was a blushing mess and when she opened her eyes looked everywhere but at Kaede.

“That was...That was good. Really good...Right?”

Reluctantly, Maki looked at Kaede. 

“I-It was...Acceptable.” 

“...You liked it. Admit it.” Kaede pokes Maki’s cheek, a small smirk on her face.

“...Fine. I liked it. It was good.”

“Awh I knew you liked it! We’ve gotta do it again sometime!”

“...How about now?” Now it was Kaede’s turn to blush.

“I-If you insist! But just for a little while...”

Spoiler alert: It was not just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that Maki is only soft for Kaede oof—
> 
> Thank you all for joining me on this! I had a lot of fun! I may do other things like this in the future, and I’ll probably write more KaeMaki in the future too!


End file.
